


Date Night

by mermaidspendant



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fanfiction, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidspendant/pseuds/mermaidspendant
Summary: Sebastian's an awkward date, but he does his best to enjoy the night with his farmer boyfriend.
Relationships: Sebastian/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 120





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> A very short and sweet, requested piece from November 2017. 
> 
> listiel: "Can I get male farmer/sebastian on a date? In somewhere nice, maybe in zuzu city? Love your works, thanks!"

♥ Sebastian wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans.

He hated being out. Where was the comfort of his dim, cozy basement? The glow of his computer screen burning his eyes in the dark, the glossy pages of his comic books between his fingers. He tried his best not to wear his pain on his face, but he was sure he was failing, could feel the frown twitching on his lips.

“Are you okay?” the farmer asked from across the table.

Sebastian’s gaze flicked up to meet his, between the candles and glittering glasses of wine. His cheeks burned.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, his blush deepening. “I’m not used to all of this.” He gestured to the restaurant around them, where other diners clinked forks and knives against ceramic plates, made toasts with bubbling champagne. The chatter burrowed into Sebastian’s ears.

“Do you want to leave?” the farmer raised his eyebrow, noticing the pink flush spreading across the pale boy’s face. Sebastian’s eyes hid behind the dark curtain of his hair. He stood out like a sore, goth thumb, a smudge of black in the glimmering white and gold of the restaurant. The farmer closed his menu. “This was a bad idea.”

“No, no. It’s okay,” Sebastian said, his voice thin and unconvincing. “Let’s do this. I want you to have a good time.”

The farmer reached across the table and placed a steady hand on Sebastian’s. With serious eyes he said, “I want you to have a good time, too.”

They skipped the fancy dinner, walking out hand-in-hand, ignoring the leers from the other tables. Out on the street, beneath the towers of Zuzu City’s skyscrapers, the two hopped on the black and steel curve of Sebastian’s motorcycle. The farmer wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing his cheek against his leather jacket. The farmer could already feel Sebastian’s ease as he started the bike up, the engine growling to life.

They zipped through traffic, moving in and out of cones of headlights, streetlights. The sun was setting somewhere between the glassy buildings, the fiery rays refracting gold all over the city. The farmer looked up at the dimming sky, saw the first blink of stars and the inky strands of Sebastian’s hair whipping in the wind. He squeezed himself closer to Sebastian as he maneuvered expertly through traffic.

The bike slowed in front of a quiet sushi restaurant.

“You always find a way to sniff out sashimi,” the farmer laughed as they dismounted the bike.

Sebastian, standing in front of the restaurant and fixing his hair until it fell perfectly over his eyes again, offered a shy grin. “Sorry. Do you want to try some place else? I’m fucking up this date.”

The farmer fixed a stray strand of hair on Sebastian’s head and planted a tender kiss on his lips. “This is perfect.”

Sebastian felt hot beneath his jacket, beneath his skin. Looking into the farmer’s patient eyes, he felt okay. His heart might stop, but he’d be okay.

“Shall we?” the farmer asked, linking hands with him.

Sebastian nodded. He could stray from the dark depths of his basement, as long as the farmer was leading the way. ♥ 


End file.
